In general, a washer is an appliance which performs washing through a washing, rinsing, and spinning cycle, once a user introduces dirty laundry into a tub and then detergent and washing water are mixedly supplied.
Also, a dryer is an appliance which dries the laundry by absorbing moisture from the laundry once a heater generates steam and the steam is supplied into a drum.
However, those related art washers and dryers are usually installed in distant places such as outside storehouses and basement laundry rooms in Europe, and South America or North America, whereas they are usually installed inside here in Korea.
That is why people there have tendencies to enjoy keeping their lives in houses having much space, unlike Korean people having tendencies to enjoy their lives in apartments.
Recently, studies are under development, which enables remote controlling by connecting home appliances with an internet for a user to do his/her household chores free from time and space restriction.
Especially, there have been under development application to home appliances such as washer and dryers, which takes relatively longer time to perform one process. However, considering that a conventional washer has a function automatically shutting off power when predetermined time passes while not performing any cycles, it can be said that remote controlling is not performed when the power of the washing machine is off.
In case of performing remote controlling and monitoring through the internet, there are some problems that a PC capable of monitoring should be on and that a home network should be built.
Furthermore, in case that a washer and a dryer are installed in a distant place such as a outside storehouse and a basement laundry room, there are difficulties in creating the network place and also there are inconveniences that the user should frequently visit the place to check out the devices after he/she carries the laundry to the distant place to load the laundry and input an operation instruction.
Still further, since errors during the operation cannot be noticed, the user cannot be informed that the operations such as a washing cycle or a drying cycle is stopped due to the errors, only to maintain that state.
Still further, since it is possible to input an instruction of an operation only in the distant place having a washer and a dryer, an inconvenience may be caused to the user.
Thus, to solve those inconveniences, a washer 20 and a dryer 30 are installed outside and a monitoring unit 10 is inside as shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, a method controlling a remote laundry monitor (hereinafter, RLM) according to the related art will be described.
First, it judged if the power of the RLM is connected (S11).
Next, Based on the result of the judgment (S11), once the power of the RLM is on, monitoring is performed after selecting a device to be monitored (S12-S13).
Hence, it is judged if a power-off is sensed while monitoring (S14).
It is also judged if the device having the power thereof sensed off is the one the user selected (S15).
Hence, in case that the device is the one selected by the user, a luminescent diode (hereinafter, LED) of a displayer in the RLM is off (S16).
Whereas, in case that the device is not the one selected by the user, being-off is not displayed, but an operation condition is displayed continuously (S17).